1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to memory devices, and more particularly to a boosted voltage generator of a resistive type memory device, a voltage generator including the same and a resistive type memory device including the same
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, the sizes of memory cells of memory devices including non-volatile memory device have been reduced and the density of the memory cells has been increased. With this increase in density and decrease of size the external power voltage, such as a power supply voltage has also decreased. Even when the power supply voltage is reduced, however, a voltage higher than the power supply voltage is typically supplied to circuits, bit lines, and word lines of a memory device. Accordingly, a high voltage generator generating a voltage higher than the power supply voltage is often used when the power supply voltage is considerably low.